fantendofandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Mortal Kombat Death Tourney
Mortal Kombat Death Tourney é o título para o jogo de luta para Wii U,PS4,Xbox 360,Xbox 720 e 3DS decimo jogo da série Mortal Kombat, desenvolvido pelo recém-nomeado Netherrealm Studios (anteriormente Midway). O jogo foi primeiramente sugerido por colaborador Ed Boon em janeiro de 2012, logo após o lançamento do jogo anterior da franquia, Mortal Kombat 9. Em 18 de junho de 2012, Boon confirmou em sua página do Twitter que eles estavam realizando Raio X e Raio de X de Carne para o jogo.Ele também revelou que o jogo não está relacionado com o Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe jogo, e que eles foram novamente apontando para uma classificação "Mature", ao contrário da classificação "Teen" alcançada pelo jogo anterior. Gameplay Os golpes normais mudaram muito. Em vez de ter alguns socos e chutes divididos entre alto e baixo, agora há um botão para cada membro: perna braço dianteiro, perna da frente, costas, braço e costas. Isso combina com a maioria das técnicas de artes marciais. O jogador também pode executar muitos movimentos especiais com pouco esforço. Outra novidade são animações intro e outro. Cada personagem terá uma introdução diferente e um outro, dependendo se eles decidiram fazer uma fatalidade ou não.Os controles também referem-se muito para Mortal Kombat 3, com o confronto limitado a um único plano, o mais rápido ritmo de luta. Muitos ataques vai jogar o adversário para o ar, e vários outros que se aproveitam de combate aéreo. O botão "Executar" não é mais, mas não há traço rápido o jogador pode usar para causar ainda mais danos ao seu adversário, se eles são rápidos em obter a sua combinação. Também fora é o sistema infame "dial-a-Kombo", que foi introduzido no MK3 e usado pré-definidas seqüências de botões para executar "prontas" combos. Os combos são mais parecidas com as encontradas em MK e MKII, que consiste em grande parte de ataques encadeamento regulares e movimentos especiais juntos. Nas palavras de Ed Boon: "Você está fazendo seus próprios combos Não estamos programando-os como muito.". Isso traz muita liberdade para jogar e com a velocidade de retorno, pois é muito fácil de improvisar um espancamentos poucos eficazes.Outro retorno bem-vindo são os Fatalities "reais". Mortal Kombat: Armageddon usado o famoso Fatality Kreate-a-e Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe usado atenuada versões dos finalizadores. Agora a violência está de volta com grande orgulho. Desta vez, a equipe começou a criar o jogo para Fatalities, um elemento que estava antes do final do ciclo de desenvolvimento. A partir deste processo surgiram idéias de como combinar mortes. "Antes, Kung Lao tinha uma fatalidade em que ele cortou um cara no meio e outro em que ele decapitou uma pessoa, agora ele tem uma onde ele faz as duas coisas", afirma Ed Boon em entrevista à Giant Bomb. Surpreendentemente, Babalities Amizade e Animalities também retornou de MK3.Um novo recurso que tem atraído muita atenção e mantém muito bem o clima de brutalidade é a introdução de X-Ray Move. Com eles, o jogador pode ver os danos internos causados por golpes no oponente. O jogador deve esperar até que sua barra especial está cheia antes que eles possam usar tais movimentos. Os jogadores também podem usar a sua barra de especial para executar disjuntores de combinação ou para aumentar seus ataques especiais. Há também danos distintos feito com os personagens durante as partidas.O jogo possui três diferentes modos single player: Story Mode, no qual o jogador assume o papel de vários personagens diferentes pré-designados e a trama principal é contada; uma escada torneio que lembra os jogos de MK anteriores que possui um sub-chefe, chefe , e um final de animação para cada personagem, e um modo de treinamento que permite aos jogadores para aprimorar suas habilidades com o seu personagem escolhido. Mortal Kombat Death Tourney inclui também vários mini-jogos, como o clássico teste seu poder, e testar a sua visão, assim como o novo teste sua greve e testar sua sorte. O jogo também inclui um desafio enorme missão 300 em um novo modo chamado A Torre Challenge. Outra novidade é o modo de prática Fatality, onde as combinações de botões para o Fatality são mostrados acima, e um quadrado verde no chão indica a distância correta para o Fatality para trabalhar. Se o jogador se move para longe da praça, ele fica vermelho, indicando que o Fatality não será executado. Um recurso on-line chamado King of the Hill, é uma visão do espectador, em que os observadores têm a capacidade de interagir diretamente com aqueles atualmente envolvido em uma batalha. Parece que NetherRealm Studios vai aproveitar o recurso de trilha sonora personalizado. Ele vai permitir que os jogadores para ouvir a música que querem durante o jogo. Modos *Arcade *Single *Death Tourney *Multiplayer *Challenge Tower *King of Hill *Mii Kombat (Exclusivo no Wii U e 3DS) *Minigames **Ping-Pong **Kart Krazy **Test your might **Krazy Tennis Personagens Secretos Arcade *Mortal Kombat Death Tourney/Arcade Categoria:Jogos de Wii U Categoria:Jogos de Xbox 360 Categoria:Jogos de 3DS Categoria:Jogos de PS4 Categoria:Jogos de Xbox 720 Categoria:Jogos de Lutas